I'm Too Sexy
by Mili Black
Summary: Rukia simplesmente não acreditava que Ichigo estava dançando aquela música... e dançando para ela...


**I'm Too Sexy  
**_Por Mili Black

* * *

  
_

- Seu idiota! – A morena de olhos azuis gritou, atirando sua bolsa raivosamente contra o sofá. – Energúmeno estúpido, anta com uma abóbora podre no lugar da cabeça!

- Hey! – O ruivo grita ofendido. – Posso saber ao menos o motivo de eu estar sendo tão elogiado? – Perguntou sarcasticamente, erguendo a sobrancelha enquanto tirava a gravata.

- Não se finja de santo! – A mulher revidou, enquanto retirava a sandália de salto alto sentada no mesmo sofá em que jogou a bolsa. – Você sabe que eu não gosto disso.

- Disso o que, Rukia? – Retrucou o homem, impaciente, enquanto caminhava apressado até a cozinha.

- Daquelas duas... Depravadas que ficam dando em cima de você! – Rukia respondeu resignada, já de pé – demonstrando o quanto ela era baixa.

- Tá doida, Rukia?! – O homem volta já sem a camisa, mostrando o peitoral bem definido e com um pedaço de bolo de chocolate na mão. – A Mieko e a Sora?

- Elas mesmas! – A morena soltou os cabelos curtos de sua presilha e foi apressadamente até o quarto.

- O que têm elas? – O ruivo soltou a pergunta no ar, pois Rukia já não estava ali, e então tranquilamente foi até o banheiro lambendo a ponta do seu polegar, que estava melado com a cobertura do bolo.

- O que têm elas, Ichigo... – Rukia sai do quarto apenas trajando uma blusa de alça preta e calcinha de mesma cor, e foi na direção do banheiro. – Tem que elas demonstram _nitidamente _que _querem comer você_, _juntas!_

Rukia se coloca ao lado de Ichigo no banheiro, e começa a tirar toda a maquiagem de sua pele enquanto o ruivo terminava de escovar os dentes, com as sobrancelhas mais franzidas que o normal.

- Odeio me maquiar, odeio essas festas que tenho que usar salto...

Ichigo, após limpar e guardar a escova pegou a toalha de banho e caminhou até o box.

- Eu disse para você não usar salto hoje, não disse? – Comentou o ruivo um pouco raivoso, já dentro do box. – E além do mais, você fica bonita maquiada. – Terminando de falar, ligou o chuveiro.

- Você não vai conseguir aliviar minha raiva dessa forma, idiota. – Rukia avisou com raiva, esfregando compulsivamente a água no seu rosto. – Elas querem... _Comer você, juntas!_

- Você já disse isso. – Ichigo respondeu calmamente, com a voz um pouco abafada pelo barulho do chuveiro. – Ah, e apenas você me comeu por sete longos anos Rukia, por isso relaxe.

- Ah, _sete longos anos_? Vai dizer agora que nossas transas são ruins?! – A morena pegou a outra toalha que estava pendurada e jogou no ombro.

- Eu não disse isso, Rukia...

- Dane-se! – E saiu, batendo a porta do banheiro com força.

Ichigo ficou em silêncio, entre a raiva e o divertimento pelo ataque de ciúmes exagerado da morena, e então pegou o sabonete e começou a se ensaboar; quando escutou novamente a porta do banheiro sendo aberta e a voz de Rukia lhe gritando:

- E o pior é que você fica olhando para os seios delas, abusado!

Apesar de seu instinto de sobrevivência o mandar ficar calado, não resistiu em contra-atacar.

- O que você tem contra dois pares grandes e suculentos de seios?

Rukia ficou um momento em silêncio, olhando perplexa para a silhueta de Ichigo que estava dentro do box. Uma expressão de raiva tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Não tenho _absolutamente_ _nada _contra os _dois pares grandes e suculentos de seios_ delas. – E voltou a sair do banheiro, mas não sem antes dizer, - e também não tenho _nada_ contra a você dormir no sofá.

Já com o chuveiro novamente ligado, Ichigo suspirou pesarosamente.

- Mulheres...

* * *

Deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto e sem conseguir dormir, Rukia não parava de pensar no que Ichigo lhe dissera.

Seria realmente necessário ter um grande par de seios para apimentar a relação? Talvez ela devesse pôr silicone...

"_Não, definitivamente não."_

A morena então se meche um pouco na cama e se cobre inteiramente com o edredom, determinada a dormir _sem_ sentir falta do corpo de Ichigo ao lado do seu.

- Merecia ser castrado depois de ter falado isso... Idiota de merda...

Rukia pegou o travesseiro e socou em sua cabeça, tentando não pensar no assunto. Até que ouviu a porta sendo aberta, mas não fez questão de olhar para a cara de quem a abriu, - que era Ichigo.

Alguns minutos depois, seriamente perturbada com a presença de Ichigo em _seu_ quarto e escutando alguns barulhos como a porta do closet sendo aberta e de alguns metais, tudo ficou silencioso.

Ela estranhou, mas novamente não fez questão, quando sentiu um dedo quente em seu pé.

- Ichigo, não me toque e vá embora.

Mas o toque persistiu, e estava subindo pela sua perna. Rukia se arrepiou.

- Ichigo, rala daqui.

_- Me deixe ralar em você_. – A voz do homem havia saído sexy e quente aos ouvidos de Rukia.

-... - A morena nada respondeu, dando uma tapa na mão do rapaz que subia pelas suas pernas.

Ele riu roucamente e tirou sua mão.

Rukia estava mais aliviada por isso, porém não totalmente. Não havia gostado do tom de voz dele. Não havia gostado de _gostar_ do tom de voz dele.

Até que uma música começou a tocar.

_I'__m Too Sexy For My Love  
Too Sexy For My Love  
Love's Going To Leave… _

A morena arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que estava escutando. Então se levantou bruscamente e se deparou com o Ichigo numa situação...

... Estranha.

Ele estava com uma calça preta estupidamente colada e de cintura _muito_ baixa, dando pra ver o início da curvatura de seu sexo. Várias correntes estavam presas em sua calça, e seu peitoral estava totalmente à mostra, com apenas uma gravata borboleta em seu pescoço. Ichigo jogou uma carteira que estava em sua mão para Rukia e sorriu sensualmente.

_I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt  
Too Sexy For My Shirt  
So Sexy It Hurts_

Ichigo fazia gestos com a boca como se tivesse cantando a música, enquanto movia o quadril freqüentemente de um lado para o outro, acariciando a parte de seu abdômen até seu peito várias vezes.  
_  
__I'm Too Sexy For Milan  
Too Sexy For Milan  
New York And Japan_

Rukia simplesmente observava tudo abismada, com seus grandes olhos azuis arregalados.

Ichigo estava _mesmo_ fazendo isso?

- Er, Ichigo...

O ruivo nada respondeu, apenas lançou um olhar cheio de malícia para a garota, **e se **posicionou **ao l**ado **dela **e **mostrando** seu bíceps, enquanto passava a mão por ele sensualmente.

Rukia arregalou mais ainda seus olhos e sem agüentar mais, gargalhou histericamente, pensando que o pobre Ichigo havia perdido todo o juízo.

_I'm Too Sexy For Your Party  
Too Sexy For Your Party  
No Way I'm Disco Dancing_

Agora o homem balançava o quadril para frente e para trás frequentemente, deixando mais nítidos os músculos do braço, como se quisesse demonstrar _algo_, o que realmente deixou a mulher de boca aberta.

Ichigo parou de gesticular com o quadril e lançou um outro olhar sensual à morena, que por sua vez tinha a boca seca. Agora, ele rebolava o quadril lentamente pra cima e pra baixo enquanto alisava seu peitoral bem definido.

_I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
On The Catwalk Yeah  
I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk_

Rukia simplesmente não conseguia tirar o olhar do rapaz, principalmente para os lugares que ele sempre acariciava. O que antes era ridículo havia realmente se tornado excitante. A morena riu por isso, e se deixou levar.

Ichigo foi andando como um gato até Rukia, lenta e sensualmente, fazendo questão de lançar olhares lascivos para o corpo da garota, o que a excitava ainda mais. E percebendo isso, foi até junto da cama e lança à Rukia um sorriso sacana.

A garota retribui o sorriso.

Rukia engatinha até ele e lança um olhar de cobiça para todos os músculos do rapaz, e vê pela calça justa dele, que ele estava tão excitado quanto ela.

-_ Yeah, baby!_ – Ele disse, e segurou a mão da mulher e a colocou no seu peitoral. O contato foi bem parecido com um _choque_. Ela morde seu lábio inferior, enquanto percorreu com a mão toda a extensão de músculos do rapaz até chegar ao abdômen. Quando ia descer _um pouco_ mais, Ichigo a parou e a fez novamente olhar para o rosto dele.

O ruivo fez um gesto negativo com o dedo indicador.

Rukia entendeu o recado.

Ele se afastou novamente, indo para o meio do quarto.

_I'm Too Sexy For My Car  
Too Sexy For My Car  
Too Sexy By Far  
I'm Too Sexy For My Hat  
Too Sexy For My Hat  
What Ya Think About That_

A garota gargalhou alto, quando viu o rapaz mexer o braço de um lado pro outro e fingir que ia bater na própria bunda.

_I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
On The Catwalk Yeah  
I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk_

Ele, enquanto movimentava os quadris de forma circular, tirou a gravatinha que vestia, a passou pelo _volume_ que havia em sua calça e jogou para a morena, a qual agarrou com apenas uma mão a gravata e a beijou, lançando o olhar maroto a Ichigo.

E dessa vez, foi ele quem mordeu o lábio inferior.

Aproximou-se novamente de Rukia e inclinou seu quadril pra frente, apontando para seu sexo. E com um sorrisinho malicioso, Rukia abriu a carteira que ainda estava em sua mão e tirou uma nota de dinheiro, colocando entre o cós da calça do ruivo e de sua pele.

Ela aproveitou essa aproximação e acariciou o fim do abdômen do rapaz com as unhas, e subiu o contato até o tórax.

Ichigo ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de forma maliciosa.

_Too Sexy For My  
Too Sexy For My  
Too Sexy For My_

Então, ele fica de costas e começa a rebolar, fazendo Rukia rir novamente. Então, a garota foi lá e apertou o trazeiro do rapaz, que dessa vez não agüentou e riu alto.

_I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah  
I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk_

- Isso Ichigo, agora passa a mão no pescoço e sobe pro cabelo, vai! – Ela já estava entretida com isso.

E Ichigo fez como pedido, e novamente se aproximou da garota.

_I'm Too Sexy For My Cat  
Too Sexy For My Cat  
Poor Pussy  
Poor Pussy Cat  
I'm Too Sexy For My Love  
Too Sexy For My Love  
Love's Going To Leave Me_

- Hm... Muito sexy, yeah. – Rukia falou a verdade em forma de brincadeira, olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos do rapaz.

Ichigo se aproximou mais da garota e se curvou, para ficar com seu rosto próximo ao dela. Aproxima seus lábios dos lábios dela, mas sem tocá-los. Respira fundo, a fazendo sentir seu hálito, e quando Rukia ia realmente _atacá-lo_, ele desce a carícia pela sua bochecha até seu pescoço, e passa a língua lentamente do queixo da garota até o seu colo.

Rukia geme.

- Desculpa? – Ichigo pergunta num sussurro, enquanto beijava delicadamente todo o colo alvo da garota.

- Claro, _Go Go Boy. – _Ela ri divertidamente, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos a cintura do rapaz.

Ele ri roucamente, parando de beijar o colo da garota. Ichigo então fixou seu olhar nos pequenos seios dela, e depois em uma de suas mãos.

- Sabe, eu realmente prefiro os seus. Cabem em minhas mãos. – E como se fosse pra confirmar o que havia dito, ele apertou um dos seios da morena com uma das mãos.

Rukia ri.

- Ichigo!

_And I'm Too Sexy For This Song_

* * *

**N/A: **Cara, eu ADOREI escrever essa oneshot. Meu, gostei muito. Huahuahuhuauha xD Tipo, eu tava vadiando no PC e me veio a mente essa música... Então me veio a idéia para a oneshot. Eu simplesmente NÃO RESISTI. Foi a coisa mais nonsense que já escrevi na minha vida. Espero que tenham gostado...

Essa música é bem fácil de se traduzir, mas para a pessoas que são ruins no inglês – tipo eu – aqui vai o link da tradução: http: // letras. Terra . / right-said- fred/ 189264/

Sem os espaços.

... E se leram até aqui, um comentário não faz mal.

_**Mili Black**_


End file.
